


Masks

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-10, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Masks

"You're an amazing listener," people tell Tara. "You're so sweet."

"You bitch," people hiss at Faith. "You murderous skank."

"You're beautiful," Willow says to Tara, tracing her cheek. "You're everything to me."

"I hate you," Buffy says to Faith, snapping her head sideways with a punch. "I wish you were never born."

"I need you, Tara. I want to practice a new spell."

"You can't act however you want, Faith. What you did was wrong."

When Tara lets Faith in, ragged and running, and Faith shows Tara how she's grateful before she runs again, they both let their masks slip.


End file.
